


Museum of Natural Cuteness

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 12 Days of Narry [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Harry is a total nerd, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall is just a lucky guy, he loves history and science, to the museum of natural history, trip to new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Niall and Harry go to an museum and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum of Natural Cuteness

“Harry where are you going now?” Niall called after his boyfriend who ran through the halls of the Museum of Natural History. Security guards glared him down but did nothing as he acted like he was a kid in a candy store for the first time. Which was probably true since this was the first time they had visited the city of New York.

 

Niall had surprised Harry last christmas with one way plane tickets to the states, and it was only when they were cleaning up their apartment that Harry found them, begging Niall to take off to be able to go.

 

Now, not even 48 hours later, they were in the city and the first thing Harry ragged him to was this museum. Harry was a total and utter nerd, but that’s part of the reason why Niall loved him. He loved to watch nature documentaries well into the night. He loved to watch the stars on a clear night, with Niall cuddled into him of course. He just loved everything that had to do with science and math, and everything in the world that was logical.

 

When Niall first met Harry, he had thought he was snooty and stuck up. The shy teen was no such thing, his shyness was often put as rudeness. Harry was a straight A student all throughout secondary school and to Niall, it made him angry. How could this kid be passing school with flying colors while he suffered.

 

His parents had just recently gotten divorced. Niall was just a right arse to everyone and anyone that got in his way. Harry was probably the last victim and he felt horrible. He can still remember the awful words he screamed at the scrawny boy, feeling so hurt and angry about the world that he couldn’t help it.

 

And Harry reacted in the best way possible. Niall always wondered why he acted so kind towards Niall, even when he knew he crossed way too many lines. Harry had walked up to him, and cradled his face with impossibly gentle hands. Niall wasn’t able to hold back tears at that point.

 

“Hey, it's okay.” Harry whispered, as if Niall was going to say anything else. Niall remembers sniffling and wiping away his nose snot as he looked up at Harry. Something familiar flashed in his eyes, and it set him off again. The rest of the afternoon was a blur but Niall just remembers how sweet Harry was.

 

And for the rest of secondary school and well into Univeristy, Niall followed Harry around like a lost puppy. Harry never minded, he once said.

 

“Truth be told, I had a crush on you but I was willing to help you out.” It was their first year of University and three years of pinning that Niall made a move.

 

There was a star passing through and Niall asked Harry out. One date after another, they had been going out for two months before their first kiss even happened. It was sloppy as first kisses should be, but Niall felt unbelievably right whenever he was with Harry.

 

Now, nearly three years after their first kiss, Niall was happily moved in with Harry and loving life. Their life was easy, something he hadn’t known he needed after his childhood and how emotionally draining it was. So taking Harry to New York wasn’t even an argument, he happily booked them their flights and laughed as Harry was pointing out every little thing, explaining its importances and promptly moving on to the next exhibit.

 

Niall shook his head, how in the world did he get so lucky to have this man in his life. He followed Harry as he sprinted towards the Milstein Hall of Ocean Life.

 

“Did you know that the giant squid had never been seen in its natural habitat until 2005, when researchers got footage of an adult giant squid in the wild.” Niall shook his head no, chuckling as Harry continued sprouting his little facts. It was impossibly cute and once again, Niall was reminded how lucky he was.

 

“Did you know that dolphins—along with porpoises—are whales? In fact, the killer whale is the largest dolphin!” Harry chattered happily, and Niall looked on fondly. Harry took it as a sign to continue. 

 

“Like other mammals, dolphins give birth to live young and breathe air, surfacing regularly to breathe through the blowhole on the top of their heads. Also did you know that the whale shark is not actually a whale, therefore it's not a mammal. Whale sharks, which can grow to more than 40 feet in length, are the world’s largest living fish.”

 

This continued on until lunch, and even then Harry was telling Niall all these facts.

 

“Did you know that the whale that we saw in the hall is a whopping 94 feet in length?”

 

“Harry I love you but you do know that I don’t have a clue on what you’re talking about?” Harry blushes but nods.

 

“I know but at least you’re still listening and i guess that’s all that matters.” Niall smiles and leans over to grab Harry’s hand.

 

“I do love you.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry smiles, and Niall leans in for the kiss. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes up for the horribly sad piece of work that I wrote on Sunday. Please forgive me with cute dorky narry?
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I’m Jessica xx


End file.
